


Pay It Forward

by jongsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Office Worker Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsoon/pseuds/jongsoon
Summary: The nervous yet impatient Doyoung sometimes needed help to relax, in an even better way.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Pay It Forward

The farthest row at the back of the conference room was empty as everyone aimed for the front rows that day. She purposely chose an empty seat at the back corner, thinking she might just enjoy her day as a casual audience with no specific purpose of being there other than fulfilling her duty to attend the session. Moreover, she could just lean her head onto the wall, an extra benefit to rest her head after the long hours of thinking and analyzing the whole days before. She was just hoping she would not get busted for falling asleep in the middle of the session since none of the speakers caught her interest.

But for Doyoung, the packed hall was his nightmare.

He sneakily made his way towards her spot and plumped himself onto the seat on her left as the session officially began.

Noticing the sudden presence next to her, she turned her head towards him. "Presenting?" she guessed.

Doyoung nodded without words, trying his best to calm the pace of his breath.

"The Kim Doyoung? Being nervous? Are you even being serious?" she sneered at her coworker whom always being praised by her boss in every single meeting despite the limited opportunities they had to actually work together.

"Do I look like I'm kidding right now?" he snarked in one breath and went back to panting.

She didn't reply further, pretending to grasp the content of the opening speech. But the sight of Doyoung's fingers nervously tapping his thigh at the corner of her eyes was distracting much and her attempts to ignore it didn't work at all. Instead, it's getting more intense even until the first speaker began his presentation.

"Are you going next?" asked her in a whisper, deep inside getting worried if he might have some breakdowns before his turn.

Doyoung shook his head. "Worse, last."

And there were three more persons before him.

"Oh, man," she mouthed.

The tapping fingers slowly grew into uncontrollably tapping foot. She, again, tried to bear it for another ten minutes, but her eyes were just that sensitive although the source of light in the room was only the presentation slide on the stage. No matter how hard she forced herself to ignore his nervousness, she caught it even in a glimpse.

It stopped just after she rested her palm on his thigh, not that he's calmed down but more like surprised to death. Flustered, he tried to get some explanations from her who didn't bother to glance at him.

"What are you doing?!" he whispered in panic.

She hushed him in reply. Instead of stopping, she went further by caressing his thigh, taking some time before slowly sliding downwards to his inner thigh.

The flustered Doyoung was almost frozen. He wanted to scold her, but it's not possible to channel his usual nagging self in that situation.

Her hand then got into its maximum bravery mode and moved higher, purposely grazing his crotch with its back side.

At that moment, Doyoung's breath hitched.

She leaned in and whispered to his ear, "Relax." She smirked as she began to caress his clothed member slowly. "You want to moan so bad, don't you?" she teased his tortured expression. "Surprise. Me too."

"You're gonna pay for this, Y/N," he hissed.

She giggled in silence, "Oh, definitely. Where should we settle it later? The office, the car, or the bedroom? I'm always good wherever anyway."

Doyoung nervously glanced around, worried if anyone noticing their whispers.

"Don't worry, Doyoung. I'm a pro," she nibbled on his earlobe. "Glad you came to the safest spot in the room."

"You better be quick," he muttered, side-eyeing the woman who had been taking her sweet time at her own pace.

"Being needy all of a sudden, eh? I thought your impatience is just a rumor," she then planted a silent kiss on his lips. "Never mind. I'd like to witness it in bed later." She challengingly stared at him.

All those moments spent and her hand didn't stop teasing him, quickening its pace instead. "Please," he begged as hopelessness surfaced in his gaze.

She smiled in satisfaction. "Sometimes you have to trust your coworker, Mr. Kim. Things don't always go how you planned them to be."

Someone on the row in front of them glanced over his shoulder towards them. Fortunately she was already leaning back on her chair although her hand couldn't stop pumping him just yet. She coldly eyed the annoyed guy who eventually retreated and faced forward again. Next to her, Doyoung exhaled heavily from the torture of having to keep his poker face while being so close to make all heads turned towards him at the sound of his moans.

She then swiftly and silently unbuckled his belt and freed his tensed member. She flashed a smirk at him before casually sat back, crossing her legs to cover his exposed length just in case someone passed through the door which was about five seats away from where they were.

And her hand was back to work: pumping him at every pace, teasing his smaller head with her thumb.

At that moment, she was worried Doyoung might just tear his lower lip as he tried to keep quiet by biting his lip a bit way too hard. But the worse he got, the better she's working wonder on him. After a while, she just couldn't let him suffered. With her free hand, she cupped his cheek and turned his face towards her before capturing his lips right away, healing his swollen lower lip by gently gliding her tongue across it.

As if being thrown a lifebuoy while he drowned, Doyoung welcomed her lips hungrily instead. He had no time to be gentle. His kisses were getting messier and greedier as she tightened the wrap of her hand around his length, quickening her pace right after he let out a low moan into her mouth.

She sucked his tongue a bit harder before pulling away to move towards his crotch. Without hesitation, she dove in until the head of his member hit the back of her throat. She didn't waste her time there, straight away sucking and bobbing as hard as she could. Just then, she knew she's doing well from the way Doyoung thrusted into her mouth while gripping her long hair that been bunched by him without her realizing it.

She took a moment to pull away and admire his length up close before she began licking it as if it's her favorite ice cream melting rapidly before her. She stole a quick glance at him: head thrown back onto the wall, breathless as he still pretended to put his attention on the slides at the front.

He told her to get back to work by turning her head down onto his member, still by controlling the bunched hair in his hand. Both of them grew more aggressive that she gagged a few times from his careless thrusts, but she just didn't care.

One last blow and he came into her mouth. His thrusts became weaker since he only needed to shoot his cum down her throat. It's his wild guess, but somehow he knew she must've liked it.

She wiped his length with her lips as she sucked it for the very last time. Her tired hands moved his then weak length back into his brief and fixed his pants before she straightened her back. She stole a quick glance around for safety measure. Calling the grounds clear, she dabbed her lips with the provided tissue on the table and captured his lips, eating him out in silence, letting him tasting his own seed.

He was the first one to pull away that time, looking at her face in awe. She was innocently smiling back at him, completely different with the look on her face a few moments before as she sucked on his length.

"You really have to pay for this tonight, Y/N," he said, panting.

She smirked in return, “Yes, Sir. Don't worry, I'm a _very_ responsible person."

Doyoung snorted mockingly, "Well, actually tonight is just your first day. You signed up for this and there's no way back."

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s that guy annoyed by their noisy whispers?


End file.
